Life is Worth Nothing
by Sishyu
Summary: Joey's been late to school the past two weeks and he won't tell anyone why. He doesn't believe they'll understand why...he'll find out how wrong he is. Joey x Kaiba
1. Hiding a Secret Pain

Joey Wheeler came into school late again that morning. The teachers weren't very pleased and neither was the principle. This was the eighth time in two weeks. Joey couldn't afford to miss any more school. Joey took his seat and did his best not to look at anyone since they were all looking at him.

"Back to the lesson," said the teacher, regaining the class' attention, "Like I said, General Douglas MacArthur was a very important person during the great world wars and many other wars."

Joey tuned the teacher out and sat in his seat staring into space. _If only they all knew why I came in late, they wouldn't bitch at me then. But there's no way I can tell them. None of them would understand._ Joey came back to reality when the bell rang. He picked up his stuff and headed to third period.

At lunch Joey decided to sit by himself and eat. He hadn't been hanging around the gang very much lately and he could tell it was starting to bother them. _I'll just eat with them tomorrow to show them that everything's okay with me. I have a feeling though that Yami won't believe it._

Joey finished eating his lunch and made his way to his next class, at least this next teacher liked him.

Walking through the halls, looking at the things on the walls, Joey accidentally ran into Seto Kaiba. His eyes widened in horror, the last time he'd done that Kaiba'd punched him and told him to get lost. He backed away slightly as Kaiba glowered down at him.

"Hey Kaiba I'm really sorry man, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," said Joey, gulping and taking another step back.

"Stupid Mutt," growled Kaiba as he walked off.

Joey breathed a breath of relief and headed off down the hallway.

Seto walked away from Joey and into an empty room. He'd noticed that Joey had come in late to school for awhile, but he couldn't figure out why. _It's not like him to be late. There's something he's hiding. But what is it?_ Kaiba would find out, one way or another.

Joey hopped on his bike and headed for the arcade, there was no way he was going home this early. He biked down the streets for awhile when a black car pulled up next to him and two men jumped out and grabbed him. The men pulled him back into the alleyway next to the street and slammed him up against the brick wall of one of the buildings.

"Hey let me go!" Joey yelled trying to fight the men off. The men had a firm grip on Joey and weren't about to let go. Then from out of nowhere a third man walked up and punched Joey right smack in the jaw. Joey's head cracked against the bricks and his jaw seared with pain.

"Your father wants you to come home after school from now on," said the man who had punched him.

Joey realized these men worked for his father and he didn't have a choice one way or another. The two men who were holding him, tied Joey's hands behind his back and quickly threw him into the back to the car.

Seto picked up his phone after the third ring. He was in his work room at home and didn't really want to be bothered, but for some reason he felt this phone call was important.

"Hello?" he said as he returned to typing on his computer.

"Kaiba?" said a familiar voice.

"Yami!" said Seto shocked, "What in the world are you calling me for?"

"I know I shouldn't be calling you but I have this feeling that something's not right with Joey and I know you've noticed something's wrong too. Do you think he's hiding something from us?" asked Yami.

"Why should I care if the stupid Mutt's hiding something? He's not my friend that's for sure, and what does it matter if I've noticed that something's wrong with him? It's not like I'm going to waltz right up to him and ask him," said Seto coldly.

"Kaiba! Would you for once care about something else other than your stupid pride!" growled Yami as he walked into the room.

Seto spun around to see Yami slam the door shut.

"You can't just walk in here!" Seto yelled, furious that Yami had the audacity to break in to his place.

"And you can't just ignore some one you could help!" growled Yami, glaring at Kaiba.

Seto clenched his jaw, he didn't have a fast snappy come back for that. He sat there glaring at Yami for a moment. It was like his ancient cousin to ask him for something and he could just tell him no.

"Fine," ground out Seto, "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Just talk to him, see if you can find out what's wrong. He won't talk to us, his friends. I know you're going to say, and why in the world would he talk to you, well I think you and him are more alike than you give yourselves credit for," said Yami.

Seto raised an eyebrow. Him and Wheeler alike? Then again if being opposites in almost every way was like being alike, then it did make sense to him.

"Fine, but if he won't talk to me, I'm not trying again," said Seto.

"Thank you Kaiba, that's all I wanted you to say," said Yami and with that he left.

_How in the world do I get myself into these types of situations? First it was the whole heart of the cards, then my destiny and my past, and now it's helping that dumb Dog. I really think I need to get away from it all for once. I think I actually need a vacation._

Seto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples, he had a lot to accomplish tomorrow.

Joey cried out as his father beat the shit out of him. He hadn't done anything wrong, but that never stopped his father from beating him. Joey could lashed out, but the last time he'd tried that, his father's buddies joined in. And at this point, Joey couldn't fight off ten guys with his hands tied behind his back. He was quickly yanked to his feet by his hair and pinned against his bedroom door. He looked at his father through tear streaked eyes, _Why?_, his eyes asked.

His father opened the door and pushed Joey in, slamming it shut after Joey fell to the floor. Joey sat there in tears, his body trembling. He finally got to his feet and made for the drawer in his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out his pocket knife. He'd gotten really good at cutting the ropes of his wrists when they were tied behind his back. Then again, when you had years to practice, you normally did get good at it.

The bindings fell from his wrists as he finally finished sawing through them. He put the knife away, closing the drawer and went to lay on his bed. He held his only pillow close to his chest, he felt like such a baby, but at the moment he didn't care, the pillow was the only comforting thing he had. After awhile he fell asleep, tears still staining his face and bruises forming on his body.

Joey woke up at about one in the morning. He rubbed at his face and looked at his clock. He got off the bed and looked for a clean pair of clothes. After changing he headed for his window. He opened it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. He climbed out of it just as quietly as he had opened it. He dropped down into the bushes, he never knew if his father asked his buddies to stay and watched the house. After seeing no one for a few minutes, he stood up and shut the window. He quickly took off, he didn't no where he would go, but he'd get as far away from here as possible.

In a few minutes Joey found himself at the city park, he'd been running since he'd left the house and he quickly found a bench to sit on. He knew he couldn't linger, the park was not a good place to be in the middle of the night. He pulled his coat tighter around him as a cold wind picked up. His head was throbbing from early and every bruise was a searing pain. He hadn't realized that he was hurting that bad until, he sat down.

_Damn it! I can't go to school like this! Everyone will ask questions...then my friends will think something is wrong. This isn't fair! I didn't do anything to deserve this. I never have. What did I ever do to deserve this from the one person I thought loved me? I just want a nice home, where I have parents who love me. I want everything I've never had._

Joey felt more hot tears run down his face. He knew he'd never get those things and he knew he had to go to school. He survive, he didn't know how yet, but he knew he would.

Seto headed off to school after taking Mokuba to school, it was Wednesday and the high school had late start. Hopefully Joey would manage to get there on time today. He stepped from his limo and walked up to the front of the school. He really didn't want to be here, especially since he had to talk to Joey.

_Oh well. I might as well get this over with so I don't have to do it again, let alone put it off to the point it drives me crazy._

Seto walked into the school and went to put his things in his first period class. Joey wasn't in there, which meant the Dog either wasn't at school yet or he was somewhere in the school. Seto decided on the second option and went out in search of the Mutt.

Joey sat in the school locker room. He wasn't going to go to class until the last possible minute. He heard the door to the locker room open and looked up in surprise. No one had any kind of P.E. class until third period, so who would be coming in here.

Seto had looked everywhere and he still couldn't find Wheeler. The only place he hadn't checked was the locker room and he really didn't want to go in there, but he didn't really have a choice. He opened the door and walked in.

Joey gasped as Kaiba walked in. _Why in the world is he in here! This is not good! If he sees me like this he'll tease me and I don't need that right now! _Joey turned his back to Kaiba and sat there silently. He hoped Kaiba would just ignore him and leave soon.

Seto saw Joey and looked at the blond confused. _Why in the world would he be sitting in here by himself? _Seto walked over to Joey and stood behind the boy.

"Wheeler," he said coldly, "we need to talk."

Joey tensed, he really hadn't been expecting that and he really didn't want to talk to Kaiba either.

"About what?" asked Joey, back still to Kaiba.

"Well first off, how about you turn around and face me like a man," said Seto grabbing Joey's shoulder and spinning the blond around.

Joey yelped in pain as Kaiba got a firm hold of his bruised shoulder. He hung his head, so Kaiba wouldn't see his tears or the bruises on his face.

Seto thought Joey yelping in pain was odd. He hadn't grabbed the Mutt that hard, had he? He noticed Joey kept his gaze on the floor. _Great_ he thought_ I'm going to have to be nice to him and squat down to talk to him. Talk about losing dignity._ Seto squatted down to try and look Joey in the face, but he still couldn't see the blond's face.

"Wheeler, what's going on with you? You've been late to school, you're not talking to your friends, and you just cried out as if you were in pain. Seriously, you're acting like the Dog I say you are," said Seto.

Joey looked up and glared right into Kaiba's icy blue eyes. He couldn't believe Kaiba could be that cruel.

"What does it matter to you! You've never cared before! Why start now! Why try to talk to me when you hate my guts! Why!" yelled Joey, anger and pain woven into the words.

Seto's eyes grew wide at the bruises on Joey's face as well as with what Joey had said. He hadn't been expecting the blond to look like he'd had the shit beaten out of him.

"Wheeler, what happened to you?" was all Seto could think to say as he reached out to touch Joey's abused face.

Joey jerked away, tears flowing freely from his eyes and anger evident in his face. He did not want Kaiba to be here, to see him like this, to ask him these stupid questions.

"You wouldn't understand," Joey growled, "so why don't you just leave?"

"Joey who did this to you?" Seto asked, slightly disturbed that he had for once used the Dog's first name.

Joey was also shocked at the use of his first name, but he wasn't about to let Kaiba see that.

"That's none of your business," Joey growled, making to get up and leave.

Seto grabbed Joey arm and pulled the blond back as he stood up himself. He now did want to know what was wrong with Joey. Maybe Yami had been right...

"If someone's beating you Joey you shouldn't let them, go to the police or something. Don't just let them get away with it," said Seto, looking deep into Joey's brown eyes.

"I'll be dead before I even reach the police station if I even try," said Joey, glaring at Kaiba, "Now if you don't mind, would you please let go of me?"

"Not until you talk to me," said Seto.

"I'm not going to talk to you, what part of that don't you understand?" asked Joey trying hold back the next onslaught of tears.

Seto looked away from Joey, but didn't let the blond go. He really didn't want to share his past with the Mutt, but if seemed he didn't have a choice.

"Joey, I understand you don't want to talk and I understand you're hurting, but you're not the first person to have gone through something like this. I know exactly how you're feeling because I went through exactly the same thing with my adoptive father," said Seto, there was nothing in his voice to say he was lying and it wasn't cold like normal.

Joey looked at Kaiba shocked. _Did he really go through what I'm going through? He couldn't have, could he? But if he has, does this mean I can talk to him? I'm so confused, what am I supposed to do?_ Joey had no idea what to do, but he definantly knew he couldn't hold back his pain any longer. He fell to his knees and sobbed; he hurt so bad, mentally, physically, emotionally. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Seto sank to his knees and pulled Joey to him. _Yami was right, we are alike. In more ways than one._ He wrapped his arms around Joey and just held him. He didn't know what else to do. He'd never had any one to comfort him when his father had abused him. Holding Joey was the only thing he could think of to do.


	2. Secret Feelings are Shown

Joey had gotten all the way through fifth period with no problems. He'd hung out with Kaiba for part of the day and his friends the other half. He was on his way to sixth when a fist shot out of no where and knocked him into the lockers. He dropped his stuff and spun around to find who had punched him. He was expecting some peer to be standing there, not his father. He backed into the lockers and stood there scared out of his mind. He didn't want a confrontation in the middle of the school hallway with his father.

"You snuck out last night boy!" his father bellowed, "I didn't give you permission to leave the house!"

Joey felt so small right now, his father was causing a scene and EVERYONE was watching.

"Well explain yourself!" his father yelled, before slapping Joey hard across the face, splitting open the bruise from yesterday.

Blood trailed down Joey's face, mixing with his tears. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even look at his father.

"Answer me!" growled his father.

"No," said Joey.

"What did you say?" his father growled angrily.

"I said NO," said Joey defiantly, glaring up at his dad.

"Why you little fuck!" yelled his father, as he attacked Joey.

Joey found his father's hand around his throat and his body pinned on the lockers above the ground. He tried to pull his father's hand away, he couldn't breath. Everything was going blurry, his lungs begged for air. His father was going to kill him, right here in the school, in front of everyone, in front of his friends, in front of Kaiba.

Seto walked around the corner as he heard the commotion in the hallway. His eyes grew wide in horror at the sight before him. Joey was pinned to the locker with some man's hand around his throat, straggling him. _That must be who's hurting him._ Seto stalked up to the man and grabbed his shoulder.

"Release him," said Seto.

"Fuck off," said the man, glaring at Kaiba.

This pissed Seto off, he hauled back his fist and punched the man in the face, knocking him away from Joey. The man looked shocked and Kaiba smirked at his victory.

Joey hit the floor, gasping for air. His vision came back and he looked up at Kaiba. His body trembled, everyone was watching him, watching Kaiba save him. He didn't want this. He didn't want anything except to die. He got off the floor and took off down the hall, pushing past people.

Seto watched as Joey ran away, Kaiba realized he'd done the wrong thing in helping Joey. He found watching Joey take off was the wrong thing to do. The man he had punched managed to get to his feet and tackle Kaiba to the ground. Seto was extremely angry, who in the hell did this man think he was?

"Stupid little punk, getting involved in my son's business, well you won't once I get rid of you," said the man.

"Fuck you," said Seto pushing the man off of him and kicking him in the side for good measure as a bunch of police officers arrived. Seto watched as the officers handcuffed the man and take him away. _That was Joey's father?_ he thought.

Joey lay in the middle of the city park on the grass and cried. Everything would be worse at home, now that Kaiba had gotten involved. His father would be furious and would no doubt finally let his buddies have their way Joey. Joey lay there upset and hurt, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay there and die.

Joey didn't know how long he had lain there until he finally sat up and looked at his watch. It was six o'clock. He realized it was getting cold too and he had left all his stuff, including his coat, at school when he'd fled. He stood up and headed for the nearest restaurant, he was hungry and he knew he had enough money for a least a burger.

Seto saw Joey walking down the street and quickly skidded to a stop. He wasn't sure he should confront Joey after what had happened today.

"Hey Joey!" he yelled since the blond was on the opposite side of the street.

Joey looked in the direction of where his name had been called. He saw Seto and looked shocked. He noticed the brunette was holding up traffic to talk to him. He quickly crossed the street and leaned against the driver's side door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Hop in we'll go get something to eat," said Seto.

Joey looked at Seto warily before walking around the car and hopping into the passenger seat. He was glad he put his seatbelt on, Kaiba had road rage.

Joey and Seto sat in a very expensive restaurant. It had been Kaiba's idea even though Joey said he didn't have to pay for all this.

"Joey you deserve this after what happened today," said Seto arguing with Joey.

"Kaiba this place is expensive, why couldn't we have gone to a burger house or something?" said Joey.

"First off I'm paying for your meal, second off no one will think to look for you here and third..." Seto paused, he couldn't think of a third reason for once in his life.

"And?" said Joey waiting for Seto to finish his sentence.

"And third you'll be living with me for now on," said Seto, it was the first thing that came to him.

Joey's mouth fell open, he was going to what with Kaiba? _Did he just say live with him? In his house? With him?_ Joey sat there gapping like a cod fish.

Seto realized what he said and his mouth almost fell open too. He looked at Joey and laughed, not a cold laugh, but an actual kind laugh, like he was happy or something.

Joey shut his mouth and laughed too.

"That was good Kaiba, real good. So why don't you tell me the real third reason," said Joey thinking Kaiba was joking.

"That was the real reason, course it wasn't a reason, it was a statement," said Seto deciding Joey living with him couldn't be that bad, as long as no one found out about it.

Joey couldn't believe Kaiba wasn't joking. _He's really going to let me stay with him. But I don't think I should. If my father's buddies find out where I'm staying they could hurt Kaiba or even Mokuba and I don't want to put them through that. I should just get a job and get an apartment. That would be best._

"Kaiba I can't stay with you. As much as I'd like to I can't. My father's not the only who abuses me, he has friends too ya know. If they find out I'm staying with you they could hurt you or Mokuba and I don't want to put you two through that. I need to be on my own, handle my own problems. I can't let anyone get involved. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if someone got hurt because of me," said Joey looking down at the table.

"Joey," said Seto running a hand through his hair, "I don't know if you realize it or not, but you'd be in more danger living by yourself than if you were living with me. As for Mokuba and I, I won't let anything happen to us, I'm more than capable of taking care of my brother and myself."

"Kaiba, I just don't think I should," said Joey looking up at Seto.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice," said Seto looking right back at Joey.

Joey glared at Kaiba slightly, but their food came and they remained silent for the rest of the meal.

Joey walked through Kaiba's house, it wasn't as big as he had expected it to be. Yeah it was three stories, but he had been expecting a huge castle or something. He couldn't find any spare rooms. _Kaiba must not have any guests spend the night, _he thought. He jumped as Kaiba came around a corner, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh there you are," said Seto.

"You scared the crap outta me," said Joey eyes still wide.

Seto laughed before saying, "I'm guessing you've noticed there aren't any spare rooms."

"Yeah," said Joey, "is there a reason for that?"

"Only Mokuba has friends spend the night and they normally stay in his room or they all sleep in the living room," said Seto.

"So is that where I'm gonna sleep?" asked Joey.

"Actually," said Seto, "if you don't mind, you can stay in my room."

Joey looked at Seto, he could tell Seto had totally changed his attitude toward him after what he'd found out this morning. But Joey could tell there was something else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You've been acting strange since I talked to you this morning, what's up?" asked Joey.

"What!" said Seto shocked, "I'm fine, I'm not acting strange."

"Yeah, yeah you are," said Joey walking up to Seto.

Seto took a step back. Even though he was the big bad Kaiba, didn't mean he didn't have secrets. One being that he was gay, the other that he really like Joey. But he wasn't about to tell the blond that, god only knew that Joey would hold it over his head forever and ever. The blond would probably tell the whole school too, not that he couldn't say it wasn't true, but he wasn't one to lie.

"How am I acting strange?" asked Seto.

Joey noticed that Kaiba had taken a step back. _Is he backing down from me? Is he afraid of me?_

"Kaiba why're you backing away from me, if I come closer to you are you going to continue to back up?" asked Joey walking towards Kaiba, watching as the brunette took a few steps back.

Seto realized what he was doing and stopped, but Joey had him backed up against the wall of the adjoining hallway.

"I...I...What's the big deal?" asked Kaiba, now he was just making a fool of himself. _Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I stand up to him? I've never backed down to any one, yet now I'm backing away from him because I have the hots for him? Come on Kaiba snap out of it!_

Joey just shook his head and walked away. He figured Kaiba would tell him what was wrong later.

Seto walked into his bathroom and turned on a hot bath. Well actually it was like a hot tub, it was huge and only had hot water and there were water jets you could turn on. He peeled off his clothing and slid into the hot water. He went under, let the hot water soak into his whole body. He surfaced and yelped as he came face to face with Wheeler.

"What..." he started, "Why are you in my bath?"

"One it's huge, two if we bathe at the same time it conserves water and three I think we need to talk about what went on today," said Joey sitting on the engraved seats of the tub.

"What do you mean talk about what happened?" asked Kaiba.

"In the hallway a couple of hours ago," said Joey, "I said you were acting odd."

"I'd rather not talk about that," said Seto.

"Hey Kaiba I ain't doing this, I talked to you, now it's your turn to talk to me," said Joey waiting for Kaiba to talk.

"Unfortunately I know for a fact you would not understand what I would like to tell you," said Seto.

"Like what you're gay," said Joey jokingly.

Seto's eyes widened, as Joey said that. _How in the world did he figure that out? Am I that obvious? I thought I could hide anything._ Seto didn't say anything to Joey. Joey noticed Kaiba's silence.

"You're gay!" exclaimed Joey realizing why Kaiba was so silent, "But I was only cracking a joke, I...I can't believe you're actually gay."

"Shut up Mutt!" growled Kaiba.

"Whoa watch the name calling would ya?" said Joey, "So who is it you've got the hots for? Is it someone at school? Or is it a college boy? Or do you already have a lover?"

"It is someone I go to school with and they happen to be sitting in a bath tub with me," said Seto glaring at Joey as he sat down as far away from Joey as he possibly could.

Joey's mouth dropped open for the second time today. _He likes me! Me! Why in the world would he like me? Was Yami right when he told me last week that Kaiba liked me? I mean, I've always liked Kaiba, but I sure as hell didn't expect this._

"Me? You like me?" said Joey.

"Well there's no point in me lying now is there?" said Seto blue eyes growing dark.

"You could have but then I wouldn't be able to tell you that I'm also gay and that I like you," said Joey.

Now it was Seto's turn to have his mouth fall open. _If he's lying I'll fucking kill him if it's the last thing I do._

"You lie," said Kaiba.

"No," said Joey, "If you don't believe me call Yami, I talked to him about it last week."

_But I talked to Yami too. Is that why he asked me to help Joey? Is he playing Mr. Matchmaker? That'll really piss me off._

"No, I believe you," said Seto, he didn't know what else to do let alone say.

"Now that that's settled...ya wanna play a game?" asked Joey.

Seto's mouth fell open again. _We just admitted we liked each other and that we're gay and he asks me if I wanna play a game? What the hell happened to kissing and hugging and gropping?_ Kaiba was too shocked to think now.

"I guess," he said hesitantly.

"Okay, let's see who can stay under the longest," said Joey, "Last one under's a straight boy."

Seto laughed and followed Joey under the water. What he didn't know was that Joey had something planned and that plan was to kiss him. Joey's lips locked with his under the water. The blond's lips were soft and gentle. There was no lust or hunger in them, just gentleness. Unfortunately Seto was so shocked that he jump up and ended up losing the game.

Joey came up laughing, "You...you should've seen the look on your face." He grabbed his sides as his lungs hurt from his laughter.

Seto growled before grabbing Joey and pulling the blond into a kiss, sneakily sliding his tongue into Joey's mouth, exploring it. Joey's eyes got big for a moment, but went back to normal as he kissed Kaiba back.

Joey lay in Kaiba's bed, the silky sheets felt wonderful against his hot skin. He ran a hand through Kaiba's soft mousey hair. He felt so safe with Kaiba, so protected.

"Joey...I know I'm probably going to ruin this moment but what exactly did your father do to you?" asked Kaiba, looking up into Joey's big brown eyes as he lifted his head off of the blond's chest.

"He just abused me, you know like he beat me up," said Joey, looking down into Kaiba's blue eyes.

"He never raped you or anything like that?" asked Seto as he searched Joey's eyes.

"He didn't, but..." Joey trailed off.

"But what?" asked Seto urging Joey on.

"But his friends did sometimes, if he was really mad and didn't want to beat me, he let them have their way with me," said Joey closing his eyes as painful memories came back to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, but you shouldn't of had to go through that kind of stuff either," said Seto moving up to gently kiss Joey's forehead, before rolling off the blond and pulling Joey into his arms.

"It's okay, I'll live at least, that's really all that matters to me," said Joey snuggling closer to Seto, "Besides I have you to protect me."

Seto's eyes got big momentarily and he looked down at Joey, about to say something, but the blond was already asleep. Seto smiled and pulled the covers tighter around them, before drifting off himself.


	3. Captured Against Your Will

"Hey boss, I heard someone at your son's school knocked ya a good one," said one of Joey Sr.'s five buddies.

"Shut up Mitch, I didn't tell ya to talk," said Joey Sr.

"Sorry sir," said Mitch.

"Right now all we have to worry about is finding my son and getting him back. He knows things that could put us away forever and I don't think any of us want that," said Joey Sr.

"No sir," said the group.

"Well, I think we should start at that Kaiba kid's house, he was the one who punched me so I'm assuming Joey's there, since I know he wouldn't dare endanger the lives of his friends," said Joey Sr. snickering.

"We'll staked out the place tomorrow morning to see if he's there, if we don't see him we'll pick him up at the school," said Jarick, the largest of the group (muscle wise not fat).

"Good," said Joey Sr. rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Yami, I'm worried about Joey," said Yugi as he lay on his bed looking out the window.

"So am I, but Joey is fine, I'm sure about it," said Yami, looking at Yugi from his chair across the room.

"But that whole incident at school today, wasn't that his father?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Joey's father beats him, I mean Joey has been more secluded lately and he hardly ever talks to us anymore. It's like he's a different person almost."

"I'm sure that if something is wrong with Joey he'll tell us when he's ready," said Yami joining Yugi on the bed.

"If you say so Yami," said Yugi as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

Joey woke up to Seto's body heat leaving him.

"Is it time to get up already?" asked Joey rubbing his eyes.

"I need to shower," said Seto, looking down at Joey.

"But we just took a bath last night," said Joey.

"It's habit Wheeler," said Seto.

"Mind if I take a shower with you?" asked Joey sitting up.

"Be my guest," said Seto throwing the covers off and heading to the bathroom.

Joey got out of the bed and followed Seto, he stripped off his boxers and stepped into the hot water with Kaiba. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over him. Seto pushed Joey up against the shower wall and pinned Joey's hands above the blond's head. Joey's eyes shot open to look at Kaiba confused, he realized Seto was smiling and chuckled.

"Like something?" asked Joey playfully.

"I like a lot," said Seto leaning down so his nose touched Joey's, "What about you? Do you like anything?"

"I like what I'm seeing," said Joey looking into Seto's cerulean eyes.

"Good," said Seto pressing his body to Joey's.

Joey moaned and pressed himself into Seto, he still couldn't move his hands. Seto smirk and kissed Joey, sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth, exploring it.

Joey kissed Kaiba back with the same fury, his tongue fighting with Kaiba's for dominance. He tried to pull his hands free but Kaiba held them tight. His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen but he couldn't pull away. Seto's lungs felt like they were going to collapse as he pulled away from the kiss, panting. He looked at Joey through glazed eyes, taking in the blond.

"You're so fucking sexy," said Seto.

"And you'd be even sexier if I could touch you," Joey panted.

"No touching," said Seto as he trailed his free hand down Joey's chest to right above the blond's cock.

"Seto..." moaned Joey his breathing becoming ragged and harsh.

Seto grasped Joey's cock and began to stroke the blond slowly, making him moan and wriggle.

"You're so sexy Joey, oh so sexy," Seto whispered seductively in Joey's ear before nibbling on it.

"Seto...please," moaned Joey, he was so hard and Kaiba was stroking him so slow, if he'd just go a little faster. Seto tightened his grip on Joey's hard cock and stroked faster, forcing Joey over the edge. Joey screamed Kaiba name as he came all over th brunette's hand and both their bodies. His body felt so limp but he used all the strength he had left to keep standing. Kaiba used his now free hand to clean their bodies, before releasing Joey's wrists and pulling the blond close to him.

"That was torture yet wonderful," said Joey wrapping his arms around Kaiba.

"Good, because you have all day to think of how to get me back," said Seto as he started to put shampoo in Joey's hair as well as his own.

Mitch, Jarick, and the rest of the Joey Sr. gang sat outside Kaiba Manor, waiting to spot the younger Joey.

"Shouldn't he have left for school by now if he is staying with Kaiba?" asked Rayel, as he looked out one of the van windows.

"Well the limo left a few minutes ago, he was probably inside of it with Kaiba," said Jarick, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the group.

"Well then I guess we need to go to the school then don't we," said Varek. Jarick and Varek were brothers in crime and the two smartest people in the group of five. They had spent ten years in prison for raping a seventeen year old, the only reason they weren't still in there was because Joey Sr. had bailed them out to work for him. And they enjoyed doing work for the older Joey as well, it was illegal work, stuff they were good at.

Jarick started the car and headed off towards the younger Joey's school.

Joey found himself surrounded by people at school asking who the man was who had attacked him the other day. He kept telling them it was no one, he didn't want everyone to get in his business. He did decide to tell his friends though, it was way past time that they knew.

"Joey that's horrible, why didn't you tell us sooner," said Tristen, Joey's best friend.

"I don't know, I guess I was scared," said Joey running a hand through his blond hair.

"Well we're happy you're safe now," said Yugi, "We heard you were staying with Kaiba."

"Yeah, he's actually nice to me too," said Joey, "I didn't think he could ever be nice, but I guess he proved me wrong."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," said Te'a running up to the group.

"No prob," said Tristen, "Come sit down."

"Thanks," said Te'a, "Hey Joey, I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry. No one should have that happen to them."

"Hey I'm fine now," said Joey, "So don't worry about it."

"Joey would you mind talking to me for a moment alone?" asked Yami as he stood up.

"Fine with me," said Joey standing up and following Yami, stopping a few feet away from the group.

"Mind telling me how you really feel?" asked Yami.

"I'm scared," said Joey, "I feel like my father's friends are watching me and I can't see them, but I think I'm just paranoid."

"That's reasonable," said Yami, "How are you feeling about Kaiba?"

"Well I found out some things that I didn't think were possible," said Joey.

"Like the fact that he's gay," said Yami, "And that he likes you."

"Yeah," said Joey, "But how did you know?"

"He's my ancient cousin, I talk to him more than people think I do. Besides I've been trying to get you two together for a few months now,"said Yami.

"Well I'm not sure whether I should thank you or be mad, but I'm going to thank you because Seto's so fucking hot," said Joey as his thoughts trailed to earlier that morning.

"Well good, now how about we go join the others," said Yami.

"Okay," said Joey following Yami back over to their friends to finish their lunch.

"Well, well, well, look who's leaving the school," said Mitch spotting Joey cutting class early.

"Not a smart move on his part, he must really think his father's in jail," said Jarick.

"Rayel, Varek, get ready to grab him," said Majeh, the last member of the group and the second biggest of the group.

"Right," they answered as they slowly opened the door of the van.

Joey walked out of the school, he was going to leave early and have Seto's limo driver take him to the arcade, but he had to find the limo first. Kaiba said the limo parked a block down, so it shouldn't be to hard to find. As he walked past a blue van two men grabbed him and pulled him inside. He yelled out but not before a hand covered his mouth and two other people held him down. He struggled against them but with four people holding him down it proved useless.

"Jarick step on it," yelled Varek keeping a hand over Joey's mouth and a hand on the blond's chest.

"I'm going," Jarick snarled as he sped off down the roadway.

Joey kicked one man in the knee, shattering the bone, and sending the man sprawling backwards in pain. He couldn't get the two men on his sides as they held down his arms and his upper legs. And he would never be able to get the man above him. He knew who they all were though, they were his father's gang. And he knew exactly where they were taking him...they were taking him home...

Kaiba left sixth period pissed out of his mind, Joey had skipped and god only knew where he was now. He hoped to hell that Joey hadn't left the school grounds, because if he had, there was no doubt he had probably been captured. He saw Mai a ways down the hallway and yelled for her.

Mai stopped when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Kaiba coming towards her. _Now what in the world could Mr. Rich Boy want? _

"Have you seen Wheeler?" Seto asked Mai as he approached her.

"Actually I have," she said, "He left right after fifth, said he was gonna take a limo to the arcade or something."

"Do you know if he got to the limo?" Seto asked.

Mai thought for a moment, she remembered seeing Joey and then he had disappeared when he passed a blue van.

"I saw him start down the street and walk by a blue van, but I looked away and when I looked back he was no where in sight and that van was gone," said Mai.

"Thanks," said Seto taking off out of the school, he knew exactly what had happened, Joey had been 'kidnapped' by someone, more than likely his father's friends.

Joey fought the men as they tried to drag him inside the house. He was not going in there, no way, no how. He planted his foot on top of Mitch's, pushing down harder as he heard the bones crack and break. Mitch pulled away howling with pain. Now he had a broken foot and Rayel had a broken knee.

Joey had two more men to throw off, before they could force him up the steps and into the house. Majeh and Varek held on tight to Joey and were wary of his feet. Two of their members were down because of Joey's feet and they weren't about to go down with them.

Joey decided kicking or stomping wasn't going to work anymore so he decided to bite down on Varek's hand. He drew blood as he bit deep into Varek's hand and it flooded into his mouth, but Varek didn't release his hold on Joey. He could tolerate a lot of pain, unlike the rest of the group. He grabbed Joey's hair and yanked the blond's head back so far it seemed it would break.

Joey's eyes watered in pain. He couldn't fight them in this position. The two men pushed him up the stairs and into the house, where Joey's father was waiting.

Seto hoped in his limo and yelled at the driver to drive to Wheeler's house. He hoped to hell he would get there before the men who had captured Joey did.

Joey's father was waiting on the couch when Joey was dragged into the house and into the living room. Joey Sr. noticed that two of his men were injured and they hadn't been last night, he assumed that was the work of his son.

"Well I see that didn't take long," said Joey Sr.

"No not really," said Jarick as he released Mitch and Rayel onto one of the couches.

Varek and Majeh pinned Joey down on the other couch with his stomach down. There was no way they were letting go of the blond.

"So I see my son has injured two of you, that's slightly pathetic," said Joey Sr.

No one said anything, not unless they wanted Joey Sr. to kill them. Varek let Jarick take over his position of pinning Joey down and tended to his hand.

"I see my son injured you as well Varek, does that mean that my son could injure you all given time?" asked Joey Sr.

Still no one answered.

"Well let's see, my son ran away, got me put in jail for a few hours, didn't come home, stayed with another boy, went to school and was going to go home with that other boy and never come home," said Joey Sr., "I believe that deserves some punishment, don't you guys agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Jarick, Varek, Majeh, since you three seem to be the only ones capable of retraining my son, you can do whatever you wish to him," said Joey Sr., getting up and leaving the room.

The minute Joey's father said those words he started struggling against the men once again. He wasn't going to go through this again. He wouldn't go through this again.

Jarick picked Joey up off the couch and headed towards the blond's room. Varek was right behind him. Majeh stayed in the living room with Rayel and Mitch, he wasn't into the whole abuse thing like Jarick and Varek.

Joey planted his foot in Varek's stomach, but that didn't accomplish anything. Jarick had a hold of his arms and at the same time was divesting Joey of his shirt.

"Let go of me you big buffoon," snarled Joey as he lashed out with his feet at Varek again.

Varek took the chance to grab Joey's feet and tie them down to the bars at the end of the bed. Joey yelled in protest. Varek pulled out a knife and quickly divested Joey of his jeans.

"No!" Joey yelled trying to get free of the two men.

"Shut up!" Jarick growled in Joey's ear, "Or my brother will slit your throat."

Joey fell silent but didn't give up trying to get away. Varek pulled Joey's boxers off after cutting through them as well. Joey was really scared by now but that fear drove him to fight even more, to try and prevent this from happening. But he could do nothing against these two men as they began their torturous routine. He'd only been through this twice before and that had been enough to destroy him. Now a third time just broke him.

Seto's limo skidded to a stop in front of Wheeler's house, there was the blue van. _Damn it! I didn't get here soon enough! And I can't just go barging in there and I can't call the police, I have no proof that they're hurting him! Damn! _Seto slammed a fist into the glass window, thank god it wasn't breakable. He decided to come back later that night and sneak Joey out of the house, it seemed like the only thing he could do.

Joey laid curled up under the covers of his bed. He was sore, hurt and nothing would be able to fix him now. His spirit was broken, his hope was lost, and his faith in surviving was gone. He saw no reason to live any more. No reason to get up, to move, to do anything. There was a knock on his window, but his back was to it and he didn't want to turn over and look at whatever was there. Another knock, he still didn't move. A third and more urgent knock, he finally turned over.

Kaiba knocked on Joey's window. He couldn't tell if the blond was awake or not. If he wasn't he would be now. He was glad when Joey finally turned over to look at him.

Joey's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Seto, but there was no feeling in them. He mouthed that the window was unlocked and turned back over.

Seto opened the window and slid into the room as silent as a snake. He moved to Joey's bedside and laid a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Joey tensed at the feel of Seto's hand on him before bursting into tears. This shouldn't even be happening.

Seto noticed Joey tense up, then felt his heart break as Joey started to cry.

"Joey? Joey look at me. Please look at me," said Seto.

Joey just buried his face in the pillow and cried even harder. He didn't want Seto to see him like this. He didn't even want Seto to be here, it wasn't safe.

"Joey, please," begged Seto running a hand through Joey's hair.

Seto noticed the increase in bruises on Joey's body and even some fresh cuts. He knew the cuts were man made, meaning someone had purposely cut Joey. Realization dawned on Kaiba. _They raped him. Oh god. Joey...my poor Joey._ Seto crawled under the covers with Joey and held the blond close to him. He didn't know what else to do, Joey was so out of it.

Joey trembled in Seto's embrace, no one had ever cared for him this much and it hurt to think that someone could. He buried himself in Seto's chest and cried, just like he had in the locker room the day before.

"Joey...I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to go to the police," whispered Seto.

This got Joey's attention.

"We can't, if they find out, they'll kill me," Joey sobbed.

"If you tell the police they can't touch you," said Seto.

"I know stuff that if I told anyone, there's a lot of people who would be after my head, there's a least ten I know of. They would all kill me if my father couldn't," said Joey.

"If you tell the police they can protect you from these people and anyone else who may be after you," said Seto, looking down at Joey.

"Seto I can't...I just can't," said Joey looking up at Seto with tears streaming from his eyes.

Just then the door burst open...


	4. The Planned Out Fight

Just then the door burst open and in waltzed Jarick and Varek. Joey's eyes widened in horror.

"Well, it seems Joey Sr. was right, his son's little friend would come to rescue him," said Jarick smirking evily.

"Go," hissed Joey pushing Kaiba away from him.

"Come with me," whispered Seto.

"No, now go," said Joey. He didn't want Kaiba to suffer the same fate that he was about to.

Seto moved from the bed and rushed to the window, but he found he was trapped. There was another man outside the window, the man he had punched...Joey's father.

Seto found himself tied to a chair and Joey pinned to the couch in front of him. He could care less what the men did to him, but he'd just gotten Joey into more trouble and now they were going to force his to watch.

"So I see your little friend came to save you Joey. I believe that's against the rules is it not?" asked Joey Sr.

Joey nodded a yes, since he'd been gagged and couldn't talk.

"Now you have a choice, you can take twice the punishment or you and your friend can both be punished, nod your head once for the first option and twice for the second," said Joey Sr.

Joey nodded his head once, he wasn't going to let them abuse Kaiba.

"Joey don't let them do that to you," said Kaiba outraged that Joey would take the abuse for both of them.

"It seems Mr. Kaiba doesn't agree with your decision," said Joey Sr. turning on Seto, "Well Mr. Kaiba, there are rules in the household and one of them is, once a decision is made it is final. So now you'll have to watch Joey suffer because of you."

"Don't touch him or I'll kill you," snarled Kaiba.

"And how will you manage that? Oh and by the way, if you threaten me, it's automatic punishment. Majeh, he's all yours," said Joey Sr.

Joey struggled in Jarick's hold, he'd been abused by Majeh and it was painful, it was nothing like Jarick's and Varek's abuse. _No! I can't let them hurt him! I won't let them!_ Joey could do nothing though, he didn't have any strength left to fight.

Majeh cut Kaiba lose and except for the brunette's hands and drug him to a separate room. He had his own methods of punishment. He specialized in manipulation, he forced people to hurt themselves, but he had a feeling he'd have to alter his methods, he knew Kaiba was very strong minded, but he had a plan to break the brunette.

"Have at it boys," said Joey Sr. once again leaving the room.

Joey was locked in his room and his window had been nailed shut from both sides and his father had also had bars installed on the outside of the window. He was I a lot of pain, but he was more worried about Kaiba. He hadn't seen the brunette since Majeh had drug him off last night. He sat on his bed waiting. He hoped against everything that Majeh would finish with Kaiba and 'throw' him into his room.

Joey got his wish about five hours later. Jarick unlocked the door and shoved Kaiba into Joey's room before shutting the door and relocking it. Joey rushed to Kaiba, the brunette didn't look well at all. He was really pale, and burning with a fever.

"Seto..." said Joey holding the brunette close.

"Joey," rasped Seto, eyes flickering open.

"Oh god Seto. Why'd you have to go and entice them, you shouldn't of had to go through that," said Joey, tears trailing down his face.

"Joey, right now I just want to sleep, in your bed, before I break us out of here," said Seto attempting to stand up and just falling back down.

Joey shook his head and used what strength he had left to help Kaiba up and over to the bed. He helped Kaiba under the covers and slid under with the brunette.

"I wish you hadn't of done that though," said Joey, "Because you've just endangered Mokuba."

"Don't worry Mokuba's half way across the country, I sent him and a few of his friends to Ireland for a week or so late last night," said Kaiba as his eyes closed.

In a few minutes Kaiba was sleeping silently while Joey watched over him for awhile before falling asleep himself.

"Yami," said Yugi, "Joey didn't show up today at school. I'm really worried."

"He wasn't the only one," said Yami, "I just called Kaiba and I found out that he never came home last night after sending his brother off with some friends on vacation."

"You don't think they're in trouble do you?" asked Yugi.

"I hope to all the Egyptian Gods they aren't," said Yami.

Joey woke up and turned his head to look at Kaiba, but instead of seeing the blue-eyed boy he saw Majeh. He yelped and jumped backwards, falling out of the bed and getting tangled in the sheets.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I let your little friend out to take a shower. He's quite the actor you know," said Majeh standing up to look at Joey on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell does that mean you freak?" growled Joey.

"You know I really don't like to manipulate people," said Majeh.

"You manipulated me," said Joey angrily.

"True, but that was because your father was watching," said Majeh, "Did I ever force you to do hurtful things to yourself when I took you into another room?"

"Sometimes," said Joey wondering where Majeh was going with this.

"See, so I didn't always force you to do things to yourself. Normally if you pissed me off I did," said Majeh.

"So what does that have to do with Kaiba?"

"I wasn't able to force him, I did play a few mind games with him but I couldn't get him to hurt himself. He's much more strong minded than you are," said Majeh.

"So are you saying you like him because he's like you?" asked Joey.

"Not really," said Majeh, moving to the door as Kaiba walked in.

"Did I miss something?" asked Kaiba glaring at Majeh.

"Just Joey falling out of bed," said Majeh.

"How about you get out," growled Joey untangling himself from the sheets.

Majeh growled at Joey before leaving the room and locking the door after him. Seto just raised an eyebrow at Joey.

"So you were faking last night," growled Joey glaring at Kaiba.

"Excuse me?" asked Kaiba.

"Majeh said you were a great actor and that he wasn't able to hurt you," said Joey standing up.

"Oh that, no I wasn't exactly faking. He did a lot more damage to me than I would have liked, but I was faking the whole abused thing," said Seto leaning against the door.

"You scared the shit out of me you know that? I was so worried and you pull something like that," Joey said furious.

"Well I was tired, I was up all night, I hadn't expected to be up for almost 48 hours. What would you have done Joey? I don't like to give in to people, I'll fight to the point I die. Would you? Are you capable of fighting them?" asked Seto.

Joey stayed silent for a few moments.

"Look Wheeler, I know you're hurting, I know what they did to you. I talked to Majeh, which was probably the worst mistake of my life because I didn't realize his specialty was manipulation until I had talked to him for four hours. He did hurt me, by making me hurt myself by opening up to him. I almost told him what happened in my childhood, that's when I realized what he was doing. I'm not mad at you Joey, but you have no right to be mad at me," said Seto after Joey didn't answer him.

"So...what did he tell you?"

"What I had already suspected, that some of those idiots out there hurt you," said Seto.

"Oh," said Joey sitting on the bed. He felt like a fool now. He had gotten mad without asking first. _I need to start asking questions first and responding later._

"Now if you don't mind, may I borrow some clothes," said Seto since he still had the towel around his waist from his shower.

Joey and Kaiba were still locked in the bedroom and it was Sunday night. Tomorrow they had school and if they didn't go people would start getting suspicious.

Joey punched the window wall over and over again in the same spot. He'd been doing it for about two hours and Kaiba was beginning to think that Wheeler had finally lost his mind being locked in this room for almost three days.

"Joey would you please stop punching the wall," moaned Kaiba as he put his head in his hands.

"Huh?" said Joey, stopping momentarily to turn and look at Kaiba.

"I said would you please stop punching the wall," said Seto, looking up at Joey.

"Why?" asked the blond.

"Because it's annoying and you're denting the wall," said Seto.

"So?" said Joey.

"So...what do I have to do to make you stop," said Seto.

"Dunno," said Joey returning to punching the wall.

Seto stood up and walked over to Joey. He grabbed the blond's fist in mid-punch, forcing Joey to stop.

"What're you doing?" asked Joey.

"I asked you to stop," said Seto.

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Are you acting like this on purpose?"

"No."

"Wheeler I swear you've lost your mind."

"Actually, I haven't. Punching the wall seems to be the only thing I can do in my room to entertain myself when I'm locked in here. So unless you've got a better suggestion, let me punch the wall."

"There's two of us in your room. I'm sure there's something in your room that two people can play," said Seto.

"Not really. The computer doesn't work, neither does the tv. Um...let's see what else. Hmm...I don't know. Unfortunately Seto there is nothing in my room. Absolutely fucking nothing," said Joey.

"Fucking."

"What?"

"We can fuck," said Seto deciding he'd joke around.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am Joey. No one's in here. I doubt anyone will walk in. So what's the big deal. Let's just fuck and get it over with, at least it will entertain us for a short while," said Seto.

"No," said Joey.

"No?"

"Absolutely not," said Joey, "And besides I can tell you don't mean it and that you're joking."

"I'm not joking," said Seto.

"You are. I can tell. Your eyes get really big when you joke around," said Joey.

"And how the hell would you know?" asked Seto shocked that Joey was that observant.

"I pay attention to people," said Joey, "Especially their eyes. People's eyes reveal a lot. More than people think they do."

"Fine you win," said Seto, "But the joke was fun while it lasted and it kept you from punching the wall."

"Yes and now I'm going back to punching the wall," said Joey pulling his hand away from Kaiba's.

"Joey, if you keep punching that wall I'm going to tackle you to the floor," said Seto.

"And do what after that?" asked Joey punching the wall over and over.

"And...Hell I don't know. Whatever I need to in order to keep you on the ground and away from the wall," said Seto.

Joey punched the wall, he didn't believe Kaiba one bit and that would probably be his worst mistake ever. Seto pulled Joey from the wall and threw him to the floor. Joey winced and made to get up, but Kaiba straddled him quickly before he could get up. Seto pinned Joey's hands to the floor above the blond's head and snickered.

"And what's so funny about this?" asked Joey trying to pull his hands out of Kaiba's grip.

"You, because now I have you pinned and there's nothing you can do."

"You really think so," said Joey as he quickly wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist and took them into a roll, coming up on top, "What do you think now?"

"I think that was a big mistake," said Seto, he still had a firm hold of Joey's hands and the blond's legs were now under him as well.

"How so?" asked Joey.

"This is how so," said Kaiba as sat up abruptly knocking the blond onto his back. Seto was still on top of Joey's legs and still had a hold on the blond's hands.

"Now tell me Wheeler, how do you expect to get out of this one?" said Kaiba, chuckling.

"Like this," said Joey as he brought Kaiba's arm to his mouth and bit down.

"OUCH!"

Seto instantly let go of Joey. He hadn't been expecting that. He quickly hauled back his fist and hit Joey in the face. Joey was not going to take Kaiba's abuse, he quickly pushed the brunette off of him before tackling Seto. They rolled around on the floor beating the crap out of each other. The noise they made carried into the living room.

"What the hell are they doing?" growled Joey Sr.

"Sounds like they're fighting," said Rayel.

"Someone go break them up, and put them in separate rooms," said Joey Sr.

Jarick, Varek and Majeh all got up from where they were sitting and went to split up the two boys.

Joey and Kaiba knocked over the bedside table, breaking whatever was breakable on it. They broke the bed, they broke the desk chair. Both were bloody, bleeding and sore, but they weren't about to let the other win the fight. They even kept fighting when the three men walked into the room.

Jarick grabbed Seto around the waist and held him tight, keeping him from Joey. Varek and Majeh took hold of Joey and pinned him to the wall.

"SETO NOW!" yelled Joey.

Seto elbowed Jarick in the stomach, stepped down on the man's foot and butted the man in the face with the back of his head all at the same time. Jarick loosened his hold on Seto, letting the brunette get away from him. Seto shot out the door and down the hall. He made it to the front door and outside. He quickly took off, he was headed straight for the police. Jarick quickly recovered and headed after Kaiba.

"You two planned that fight didn't you," growled Varek in Joey's ear.

"No shit sherlock," said Joey, "And there's no way you'll catch Kaiba now."

"Jarick'll catch him," said Joey's father walking into the room, "Jarick was on that boy's heels as they ran down the block. I expect your little friend to be back with Jarick in a few moments."

"You wish," spat Joey.

"Son I suggest you shut up before I let Majeh work his specialty on you," snarled Joey Sr.

"Fuck you dad. You're a worthless piece of shit and your word is worth nothing," snarled Joey.

"And your life is worth nothing," Joey Sr. hissed in his son's ear as he traded places with Majeh.

Joey fell silent. That wasn't true, his life was worth something, Seto had shown him that. Hadn't he?

"Majeh, Varek, leave and lock the door after you leave," said Joey's father as he pinned his son to the wall, letting Varek move.

The two men left the room, they weren't about to disobey an order. They decided to wait by the front door for Jarick.

Joey tensed up, and his heart raced. His father had never asked to be locked in a room with him before. This scared him to no end.

"You think you're real smart don't you. Thinking that little fight would help you. Well let's say Jarick doesn't catch Kaiba. Let's say your friend gets to the police. Well when he gets there, he'll find out no one will help him. Want to know why? Because the only people on shift right now are people who work for me and the second your friend utters my name they'll cuff him and throw him in a cell until I get there to pick him up," said Joey's dad.

_That can't be true. Why would police want to help my dad? Why would they work for him? But I know he isn't lying. My father had never lied, at least not to me. _Joey didn't know what to do. At least not until he found himself being beaten again.


	5. The Close Escape

Seto ran hard and fast. His lungs burned from the over-exertion. He could hear someone running after him so he couldn't stop. He was only a mile away from Joey's and the police station all the way on the other side of town. He came to the main road way and ran across, he could hear cars screech to a stop as he ran in front of them. _That was not the smartest thing to do in the world, _he thought.

Jarick was about ten feet behind Kaiba. He couldn't believe with the injuries the brunette had that Kaiba could still run faster than him. But he'd catch up. He'd catch Kaiba and haul him back to Joey's house.

Mai skidded to a halt as someone ran in front of her. _Was that Kaiba?_ It was and she realized why he was running. She flipped her car around and sped off after the brunette.

"Kaiba!" she called as she drove along next to him.

Seto heard his name and looked to the side as he ran. _Mai?_

"What?" he yelled, wincing in pain.

"Jump in, quick," said Mai, pulling as close to the side walk as she dared.

Seto thought she was crazy. _She wants me to jump into a moving vehicle! Is she nuts? I guess I don't have a choice._ Kaiba jumped and landed in the back seat of Mai's car.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The police," Seto answered.

Jarick cursed and skidded to a stop. _Oh well, he'll be in for a big surprise when he gets to where he's going, _he thought as he turned and headed back.

Seto got out of Mai's car as she stopped in front of the police station. He was never getting in the car with the blond again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" asked Mai.

"I'll be fine, I suggest you get home though, that man who was chasing me will more than likely try to find you and he probably won't be able to if you're at home," said Seto.

"Well so much for my party," said Mai.

"And one more thing before you leave. Don't tell anyone about this. I don't need the whole city involve in this," said Seto.

"Don't worry, I won't Kaiba. I would never want to cross you, even if I don't like you very much," said Mai, "but keep in mind you owe me one."

"I know," said Seto as he turned and walked into the station.

"Let go of me!" snarled Kaiba as the police officers pinned him down and cuffed him.

"You wish. I'll tell you though you made a big mistake mentioning Wheeler's name. Had you waited till morning this might not have happened," said one of the police officers.

Seto was furious now. He couldn't believe even the police were working for that sick bastard. The police threw Kaiba in a cell and left him. The one who had talked to him quickly called Joey's dad.

"Hey boss!"

"What!" snarled Joey Sr.

Varek walked into the room and handed his boss the phone. Joey Sr. glared at Varek before saying hello into the phone.

"Really?" said Joey Sr., "Well I'll send one of my men down to pick him up."

Joey Sr. turned off the phone and looked down at his son who was curled up on the floor.

"It would seem your friend made it to the police, but just like I told you they put him in cuffs and a cell."

If Joey could have cried he would have. His only chance to get away from his father once and for all had now been shattered into a billion pieces. Joey's dad left the room with Varek. Joey sat up and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, everything hurt so bad. His body was bruised everywhere and he had cuts bleeding like no tomorrow. His lungs heaved up and down, it was so hard to breathe. He felt like he was about to pass out, but he knew he had to stay awake. He had to think of some way to escape. Kaiba had saved him, now he had to save them both. He opened his eyes and blinked trying to clear his vision. He pushed himself up to his knees and stopped, everything was spinning. He waited till everything went back to being still before standing all the way up. He fell back into the wall, his head pounding and everything spinning once again. It took a few moments for everything to return to normal.

Joey gritted his teeth and made his way to his door. He turned the handle expecting it to be locked as usual, but it wasn't. His father had thought him too weak to escape, he had a feeling his father would regret not locking the door. He walked out into the hallway. He could hear a car screech to a stop in front of the house and he backed into the shadows. He heard the door slam open and close. And he heard Kaiba cussing like the world was gonna end.

Seto found himself pulled from the prison cell and into a blue van outside the police station. He struggled the whole way out. A hit to his head made everything go out of focus and before he knew it he was back at Wheeler's.

When Jarick yanked him from the van he started cussing and fighting. He was not going to let these assholes win. He was pushed roughly into the house and to the living room. Varek then grabbed him and shoved him onto the couch. His hands were still cuffed behind his back and they cut into his wrists.

Joey Sr. paced back and forth in front of him. He was debating what to do to the brunette, he had a feeling physical abuse would accomplish nothing from some reason.

"I'm not sure what to do with you?" Joey Sr. finally said, "Physical abuse doesn't seem to hinder you any. So what could I do to hurt you? Perhaps I should bring your little brother into the picture."

"Leave him out of this," growled Seto eyes burning with rage at the mention of his little brother.

"I believe he's in Ireland, is he not?"

"I said leave him out of it!" Kaiba roared as Majeh and Varek held him back against the couch.

"It would seem I've hit a nerve," said Joey Sr. smirking.

"Leave him alone."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw Joey walk in. Joey's dad spun around to see who had spoken and was furious to see Joey standing there.

"How did you get out of your room?" snarled Joey Sr.

"You never locked the door when you left," said Joey glaring at his father.

"I'll lock you up somewhere that you'll never see the light of day again," said Joey Sr. lunging for his son.

Joey stepped out of the way and watched as his father ran into the hallway wall. Joey watched as Kaiba took on Varek and Majeh. Joey's dad snarled and turned around, lunging again for Joey. Joey once again moved and let his father run straight into Varek and Majeh. Seto looked at Joey with a smirk.

"Let's go," said Joey as he turned and headed towards the door.

Seto followed as the three men tried to untangle themselves. Jarick decided to get involved now. He grabbed Kaiba's hair, yanking the brunette backwards. Seto slammed his heal into Jarick's knee, or at least tried to. The big man was a lot quicker than he was.

"Joey!" Seto called out.

Joey spun around quickly, his fist coming at Kaiba's face extremely fast. Seto's eyes widened and he ducked just in time as Joey's fist connected with Jarick's face with a crack. Seto pulled away from the big man and took off out the front door with Joey.

Joey jumped into his golden corvette and turned the car on. Seto jumped into the seat next to Joey as the blond took off down the roadway. Seto managed to get his cuffed hands under his legs and in the front of his body so he could work on getting out of them.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Joey looking over at Seto.

"My place, your father and his friends won't get in there," said Seto.

Seto was out of the cuffs and in the bathroom cleaning his cuts and bruises. Joey was asleep on the couch in the living room, the blond was lucky to be alive. Joey was in a lot worse of a condition than Kaiba. Seto left the bathroom and made his way to the living room. He leaned over the back of the couch to look down and Joey. The blond seemed at peace when he slept and he looked like he was happy for once when he was asleep. Seto brushed Joey's bangs out of the blond's eyes. Joey moaned and turned his head. Seto smiled. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost three in the morning, and they had school. _Oh well, I don't want to go and I doubt I could even convince Joey to go. I might as well call us in sick. That way the teachers won't worry. I'll have to call Yami as well, god only knows he's worried. _

Seto left the living room and walked into the kitchen. He was extremely hungry after not eating for who knew how many days. He pulled a can of clam chowder off the shelf, he figured it was better than nothing plus it would be warm. He wasn't in the mood to make anything fancy.

After fixing his meal he went back and sat down in the living room chair; watching Joey sleep as he ate his chowder.

Joey woke up about noon to Seto gently shaking him. He moaned and turned over to try and go back to sleep. Seto rolled his eyes and pulled Joey back over to face him.

"If you don't wake up, I won't feed you," said Seto.

Joey looked up sleepily at Kaiba, not comprehending anything Seto had said. He was just way too tired and sore.

"Huh?"

"I said if you don't get up I won't baby feed you," teased Seto.

"Funny," said Joey sarcastically.

"I thought it was," said Seto as he waved a sandwich in front of Joey's face.

Joey saw the sandwich and reached for it. Seto pulled the sandwich out of Joey's reach. Joey glared at the brunette.

"Don't tease me," said Joey.

"I wasn't, this is my sandwich, your's is on the table," said Seto reaching behind him to grab the plate with Joey's sandwich on it.

Joey laughed and took the plate. He sat up and started hoovering the sandwich, he hadn't known he was that hungry. Seto smiled and sat on the couch with Joey.

"A little hungry?" laughed Seto.

"Yeah," said Joey shyly.

"Hey it's okay, that's why I made extras," said Kaiba pointing to the table where there was a couple extra sandwiches.

"You're the best," said Joey as he hugged Kaiba.

Seto just grinned and ruffled up Joey's hair.


	6. Truths Revealed & Miracles Begin

Joey lay on the couch on top of Kaiba watching tv. His eyes were half closed as he tried to concentrate on the movie they were watching. He stretched out before wrapping his arms around Kaiba. Seto looked down at the blond, running his hand through Joey's hair.

"If you're tired we can go upstairs and go to bed," said Kaiba.

"I na wanna moo riy now," moaned Joey (Translation: I don't want to move right now).

"If you don't move, I'm going to bite your ear off," said Seto as he scooted down underneath Joey to nibble on the blond's ear.

"I na caare," yawned Joey. (Translation: I don't care).

"Fine," said Kaiba as he bit down hard on Joey's ear.

Joey yelped and fell of the couch. Kaiba fell off on top of Joey since the blond's arms were still around him.

"That hurt!" growled Joey.

"I'm sure falling off the couch didn't feel any better," said Seto, face scrunching up in pain.

"It all hurt," said Joey, wincing as he moved out from underneath Seto.

Seto pushed himself up off the floor and helped Joey up as well. He noticed Joey's shirt was turning dark. He quickly ripped off the blond's shirt.

"Kai-" started Joey before getting cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me they hurt you that bad? Joey is any part of you not abused?" asked Seto horrified that Joey looked like that.

Joey looked away. What was he supposed to say, he didn't want Kaiba to know he had been hurt that bad.

"Joey you need to go to the hospital. You're probably bleeding internally, and god only knows what else," said Seto.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Kaiba, don't tell me what to do, just don't. I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing, like I have to obey every command, like I can't be my own person. Just leave me alone, I can take care of myself," said Joey almost in tears.

"Joey I'm not trying to treat you like that, but I'm worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," said Kaiba as he put a hand on Joey's cheek.

"You wouldn't of cared before now. You wouldn't have cared if I never would have broke down in the locker room. You never would have cared a year ago. You just seem to care all of a sudden about me since you found out I'm gay and that I like you. You don't really care about me, all you care about is yourself. You don't care about me, you just want me. Just like everyone else," said Joey pulling away from Seto.

"Joey that's not true! I do care about you! You're not being fair!" said Kaiba feeling like he was being torn to pieces.

"Really, well how in the world would you know?" snarled Joey.

"Because my father abused me too!" yelled Seto, "I went through the same kind of stuff you're going through! I was beaten and raped endlessly! I went for days without food or sleep! You have no idea what fair is!"

Joey was taken aback. Kaiba had never really gone into depth about what had happened between him and his father. He stood there silently, he didn't know what to say.

"Seto..."Joey said after a while, "I'm sorry."

"Are you? Or are you going to get mad at me for no reason again?" growled Seto.

"I am. I didn't know about you and your dad. I over reacted for no reason and I shouldn't have. I'm just-"

"You're still scared. You're afraid of your father. You're fearing everything around you. Well let me tell you something Wheeler. I know how you feel, I've gone through it too, and I'm sure there are other kids out there who've gone through what we have or still are. But you can't be scared your whole life. You'll go crazy," said Seto, "I know from experience."

"You went crazy?" said Joey looking at Kaiba.

"My father abuse me past my breaking point, and when the doctors realized what had happened after he died they said I would recover. I didn't, I went crazy because I thought he would come back to hurt me. I ended up hurting Mokuba one day, that's when I was put in solitary confinement at the hospital for eight months. I know what'll happen to you, if you continue to fear your father and I don't want that to happen to you," said Seto.

"Did Mokuba-"

"Did he ever forgive me? Eventually, but after I came home he kept his distance, wouldn't even get within two feet of me. I thought I would die if I couldn't hold him again. Then one day he found me trying to slit my wrist and stopped me. I didn't even realized he was touching me until he wrapped his arms around me and cried into my chest. After that I changed my lifestyle. I became cold and harsh towards everyone around me, except Mokuba of course. But I've always felt alone, always knew something was missing. The first time you challenged me to a duel I knew what it was. I needed you, but I knew I couldn't have you," said Seto.

"But you have me now," said Joey.

"Not really. You're avoiding me," said Seto.

"No I'm not," said Joey.

"Maybe not the way you think, but you are. You're not avoiding me physically, but you are emotionally and psycologically," said Kaiba.

"Well I'm not trying to," said Joey.

"That may be so, but that's what you're doing," said Kaiba.

"I give up, I don't know what to do anymore," said Joey, "I've been so lost and confused for so long. And then you come along and everything in my mind just explodes into a bunch of little pieces. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"What do you think you should do?" asked Seto.

"I dunno," said Joey. He shook his head, he was getting dizzy and he didn't know why.

"Joey how about you start by going to the doctor," said Seto, "I'll drive you there."

"I guess," said Joey. He turned to follow Seto to the brunette's car, but everything began to spin and he fell to his hands and knees.

Seto was instantly by Joey's side. He had a feeling this was going to happen, ever since last night when Joey had driven them here. He picked the blond up in his arms and walked to the garage.

"Joey I need you to stay awake until we get to the hospital, okay?"

"Uh-huh," said Joey as Seto put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in.

Seto grabbed his keys off the wall and hopped into the driver's seat of his jeep, turning on the car.

The doctor came out to the waiting room and Kaiba quickly confronted the balding man. He hoped to god Joey would be able to leave soon.

"Well?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't know why he's even alive. Mr. Wheeler had severe internal bleeding. The worst possible concussion possible. Almost all the bones in his rib cage are broken. I don't know what was keeping him alive, he should have been dead eight hours ago," said the doctor.

"When will you release him?" asked Seto shocked at how much damage Joey had really been dealt.

"Not any time soon," said the doctor.

"When?" asked Seto.

"Next week at the soonest," said the doctor.

"Can I see him?"

"You have every right to see him, he's been taken to the fifth floor, he's in room 523," said the doctor.

"Thanks," said Kaiba as he took off to the elevator.

Kaiba woke up to someone blowing in his ear. He shook his head and sat up rubbing his eyes. When everything came into focus he saw Joey grinning ear to ear.

"Hey," said Joey softly, "Finally decide to wake up?"

"How long have you been blowing in my ear?"

"For about ten minutes," said Joey softly.

"Joey if it hurts to talk you don't have to," said Seto.

"It doesn't hurt it, I just can't talk any louder than this," said Joey.

"How're you feeling?"asked Kaiba.

"Tired, bored," said Joey.

"Well you've been asleep for three days, I guess that makes sense," said Seto, "but the tired part doesn't."

"Oh, I meant tired of being in this boring hospital," said Joey.

"Well there's got to be something I can do to entertain you," said Kaiba.

"Yami came in a while ago," said Joey, "he's keeping everyone informed so they don't worry. He's also done a good job of keeping them away from me too," said Joey.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Seto.

"Since about lunchtime," said Joey.

"I didn't fall asleep to long before that," said Seto.

"Can you see if the doctor will release me? I really don't want to be here," said Joey.

"Sure," said Seto getting up and walking out of the room.

Joey was extremely happy, Seto had somehow managed to convince the doctor to release him. And they were now heading back to Kaiba's house.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your brother going to be back anytime soon?"

"No, he called yesterday and asked if he and his friends could go to Rome. I guess they're having a hell of a time."

Joey laughed, he couldn't believe Kaiba would agree to Mokuba's idea. Then again it did keep the little guy safe. As they stopped at one of the red lights, Joey looked out the jeep's window.

"Seto..."

"Yeah?"

"Step on it."

"What!"

"I said step on it unless you want your jeep filled with bullets."

Seto looked at Joey, until he saw what Joey was looking at out the window. He stepped down on the gas pedal and went straight through the red light. Seto looked through his rearview mirror and saw the blue van behind him.

"What are the chances?" growled Seto.

"I'll bet someone in the hospital was working for my dad. Like I said my dad knows a lot of people," said Joey.

"I wouldn't doubt it if the whole town was working for him," said Seto as he ran another red light.

"We can't go to your place Kaiba," said Joey.

"I know, I'm taking the back roads out of town," said Seto turning down a side street.

If Kaiba could cross the bridge, he could lose the van behind him no problem. He only had about a mile to go.

Jarick was right on Kaiba's tail. He'd catch the brunette this time.

"Varek take the wheel and pull up next to them," said Jarick trading places with his brother in the van.

Jarick opened the side door of the van, he'd jump into the jeep once Varek got them along side the jeep.

Kaiba made a sharp turn, he was now on the bridge. Now all he had to do was get to the other side.

"Joey, hang on," said Seto, just as a warning.

Jarick closed the door to the van. There was no way he could jump if they were on the bridge.

"Varek, you're gonna have to ram 'em. Push them off the bridge into the water if you need to, just make sure they don't get to the other side," yelled Jarick.

Varek smirked, _This should be fun._

Seto swerved around another car, he was halfway across the bridge. Next thing he knew, the blue van rammed into Joey's side of the jeep. His jeep did a three sixty before he got control of the wheel again.

"I'll fucking kill them all," he growled.

"How about we worry about getting away first," said Joey, trying to remain calm.

Another hit to Joey's side of the jeep and Kaiba's side was grating along the bridge railing, creating sparks.

"Damn it!" cursed Seto.

Varek laughed as he pinned Kaiba's jeep between the van and the bridge railing. One more hit and that jeep was guaranteed to go over the edge.

"Majeh," said Jarick, "can you swim?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cuz once we knock those two over the edge, someone needs to get blondie," said Jarick.

"Of course, how'd I know it was gonna be me," said Majeh.

"Well get ready, cuz I'm hitting them again," said Varek as he rammed into Kaiba's jeep.

Kaiba felt the jeep tip and he knew exactly what was happening. The jeep went over the rail and both boys yelled. It didn't take long for the jeep to hit the water and sink under.

Joey moved for his seat belt, unbuckling it. He crawled out the top of the jeep (because there's no top to it) and kicked towards the surface. His lungs burned for air.

Seto got his seat belt undone, and tried to follow Joey. Unfortunately he didn't know how to swim and he struggled to reach the surface.

Joey broke the surface gasping in painful breaths of air. He treaded water waiting for Kaiba to surface. But Seto never did. Joey's eyes widened in realization and he dove back under.

Seto couldn't reach the surface, and his body began to sink back down. He choked on the river water and it began to fill his lungs. He was going to die, just because he didn't know how to swim. Everything began to go black, he didn't even feel the strong arms around his waist or his body begin to rise towards the surface.

Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba and kicked towards the surface. His lungs were burning and it was like his whole body was on fire. But he wasn't about to let Kaiba die. Joey broke the surface only to find someone grab him in the water.

"Let go!" he growled.

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Majeh?"

"Yes now listen. You need to go back under and take me with you," said Majeh.

"What about Kaiba?"

"He'll be fine, trust me, just go under."

Joey pushed Majeh under the water before following.

Jarick and Varek waited for Majeh to resurface but he didn't. Only the blond and the brunette resurfaced.

"Mr. Wheeler will not be pleased that his son took out another one of his men," said Varek.

"No he won't," said Jarick as he started up the van and flipped the van around to head back to the house.

Majeh came up as the van drove away. He took a deep long breath before swimming over to Joey.

"Is he breathing?" he asked Joey.

"Barely," said Joey tiredly.

"Come on let's get out of the water," said Majeh, helping Joey get Kaiba to shore.

Once on the sandy beach, Joey noticed Kaiba had stopped breathing.

"Kaiba?"

He shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Kaiba don't do this to me?"

Joey felt hot tears flow down his face.

"Move," said Majeh pushing Joey out of the way.

He tipped Kaiba's head back slighty, opening the brunette's mouth, he plugged Kaiba's nose and breathed into his mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away and pushed on Kaiba's chest. He repeated the process over and over, but Kaiba still refused to breath.

"Joey I need you to help me," said Majeh raspily.

"Okay," sobbed Joey.

"I need you to breath into his mouth until I tell you to stop, now breath," said Majeh.

Joey leaned down and breathed into Kaiba's mouth until Majeh told him to stop. Majeh then pushed down on Kaiba's chest. Joey once again breathed into Seto's mouth once Majeh stopped pushing. _Seto please breathe, please. I don't want you to die._


	7. Building Trust with an Enemy

Majeh came up as the van drove away. He took a deep long breath before swimming over to Joey.

"Is he breathing?" he asked Joey.

"Barely," said Joey tiredly.

"Come on let's get out of the water," said Majeh, helping Joey get Kaiba to shore.

Once on the sandy beach, Joey noticed Kaiba had stopped breathing.

"Kaiba?"

He shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Kaiba don't do this to me?"

Joey felt hot tears flow down his face.

"Move," said Majeh pushing Joey out of the way.

He tipped Kaiba's head back slighty, opening the brunette's mouth, he plugged Kaiba's nose and breathed into his mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away and pushed on Kaiba's chest. He repeated the process over and over, but Kaiba still refused to breath.

"Joey I need you to help me," said Majeh raspily.

"Okay," sobbed Joey.

"I need you to breath into his mouth until I tell you to stop, now breath," said Majeh.

Joey leaned down and breathed into Kaiba's mouth until Majeh told him to stop. Majeh then pushed down on Kaiba's chest. Joey once again breathed into Seto's mouth once Majeh stopped pushing. _Seto please breathe, please. I don't want you to die._

After a few more times of that routine Kaiba began to convulse and cough up water. He slowly opened his eyes to see Joey hovering above him crying. He tired to keep his eyes open but couldn't, so he closed them. He was so cold and he began to shiver.

Joey was so happy that Seto was alright he hugged him. He pulled the brunette closer when Seto began to shiver.

"I love you so much," Joey whispered, "And yet I've cause you so much trouble."

"It's okay, just get me somewhere warm," said Seto before passing out in Joey's arms.

"Come on, we'll go to my place," said Majeh.

Seto was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and laying on the hide-a-bed sleeping (just for those of you who don't know a hide-a-bed is one of those couches you can pull out to make a bed). Joey was sitting at the end of the bed drinking a cup of hot tea. He looked up as Majeh walked into the room.

"I'm surprised you trusted me," said Majeh.

"I didn't really have a choice, you helped us," said Joey.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"I dunno kill us?"

"Hardly, that's not my style," said Majeh smirking.

"So why did you help us?"

"Because I think what your father is doing is wrong," said Majeh sitting down next to Joey.

"Then why do you work for him?"

"I'm an undercover CIA agent. I've been trying to get your father put in prison for years, but I haven't been able to get my reports to headquarters," said Majeh.

"Then..."

"Then why did I hurt you two? I didn't really have a choice now did I?" said Majeh looking into Joey's brown eyes.

"So now what?" asked Joey.

"So now I go to back to headquarters. Though I doubt I'll get very much done, I don't have any proof of what your father's done," said Majeh shaking his head.

"You could take me and Kaiba with you. Aren't we a type of proof?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Majeh, "But Kaiba has to agree, and I don't he'll refuse."

"He won't refuse, not if it means putting my dad away for good," said Joey.

"Well I'm going to let you get some sleep, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me," said Majeh getting up and walking out of the room.

Joey finished his tea and set the cup down on the coffee table. He pulled off the robe, Majeh was letting him borrow, and climbed into bed with Seto, snuggling close to the brunette.

Seto rolled over to face Joey. His blue eyes met surprised brown ones.

"You're awake," said Joey.

"I've been awake for a couple of minutes," said Seto.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," said Joey.

"It's okay," said Seto brushing Joey's hair out of the blond's eyes.

Joey pulled Seto closer to him, the brunette was still kind of cold. He touched his nose to Seto's and looked deep into the blue eyes.

"I love you Seto, I love you a lot, and I thought I lost everything when you wouldn't revive for me and Majeh," said Joey.

"I love you too, and I don't give up that easily. I don't fear death, but I'm sure as hell not going to let it take me that easily," said Seto before closing the space between them, and kissing Joey.

Joey opened his mouth willingly, letting Kaiba's tongue in to explore his mouth and fight for dominance with his own. Seto quickly took over and rolled Joey onto his back as he straddled the blond. Joey moaned into the kiss as Kaiba took over, he ran his hands up and down Seto's muscular body, fingers barely touching the smooth skin.

Seto ground his pelvis into Joey's, making them both moan and harden in pleasure. His hands trailed down Wheeler's naked body, since he wasn't wearing any because their clothes had been soaked in the river accident.

Seto groaned deep in Joey's throat and broke the kiss, nipping and kissing his way down Wheeler's neck, then back up to the blond's ear before pulling the top of it into his mouth and teasing it with the edges of his teeth. Beneath Seto, Joey arched his back, taking a hissing intake of breath, causing friction between them once more. Then before Seto could stop himself or even know what he was doing his lips were once more hovering over the Joey's

"I love you," he whispered.

Joey lifted his head and sealed the kiss, it was soft and gentle as if he was trying to answer the other without words. His arms wrapped around Seto's neck and long slender fingers entangled in brown thick locks of hair.

Seto's hand wove around Joey's neck, fingertips digging into soft skin and kneading their way down past his collar bone to his chest stopping only to tug and tease the nipples into little hardened buds. Joey pulled away from the kiss and blond hair splayed across the pillow as he withered beneath the other. Seto took the opportunity to once more kiss his way down Joey's slender neck and lick across his collar bone, Joey's fingers still entwined in his hair tugging ever so slightly. When Seto reached Joey's injured chest he did not hesitate to take one of those small hardened buds into his mouth and kneed it gently between his lips and tongue, all the time being careful not to hurt the blond. Seto moved his hand to the other and continued to tease it before slowly switching and tenderly giving the opposite similar attention.

Joey turned his head to the side, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out. No doubt Majeh was already asleep and he didn't need to make noise and call unwanted attention to the room. Then, when Joey felt Seto's talented tongue dip into his belly button, he couldn't think of anything more lovely than the things that Seto was now doing to him. Seto pulled away from Joey just slightly.

"I want to hear you scream," he whispered, surprised by the husky tone that came out.

Joey shook his head frantically.

"No," he gasped out, "Majeh might hear."

"Then let him," Seto growled, not taking another moment to waste as he took Joey's smooth hardness into his mouth and ran his tongue down its length.

Joey sat up and grabbed the back of his love's head, eyes going wide as a strangled shout forced its way past his lips. Strong fingers dug into the brown hair, trying to pull Seto away from between his spread legs.

"S-s-stop," Joey moaned, deep and low in his throat, "Its t-t-oo m-much!"

Seto smiled and sped up his pace, his head bobbing, stopping only when he teased and licked some of the blissful pre-cum from his lover's slit. Swirling his tongue around the head before once more taking him fully into his eager mouth, sucking and opening his throat, trying to swallow Joey completely.

Joey once more cried out, only louder this time, no longer trying to pull Seto away from him, instead he tried to keep him there, guiding his movements with strong hands.

Seto hissed and batted the hands away, demanding that Joey go at his pace and his pace alone. He felt Joey's body below him shift as the blond's hands dug into the sheets and threatened to tear them apart. Joey sat back; his weight supported by his arms, as he threw his head back and arched his back, spreading his knees wider to give Seto better access.

Seto moaned at the sight of Joey in such a state of rapture, the vibrations from the sound traveling through Joey's length that he felt all to well. Joey's body began to shake as he was on the verge of release.

Seto pulled away slightly to look at Joey before taking the delicious organ back into his eager mouth.

White spots danced underneath Joey's closed eyes and he could have sworn he had died and went toheaven. Either that or this was torture. It seemed like some tormented bliss that lasted for longer than he knew before he vaguely heard Seto whisper.

"Its ok, Joey, come for me."

That was what Joey needed to hear and the spots turned into a blinding haze as Seto completely drank him down, not wasting a single drop. Joey's arms shook from the force of his orgasm and he fell back against the mattress no longer able to support his own weight with his body so drained.

Seto snaked his way back up to Joey's mouth and kissed the blond deeply and passionately.

"That's for saving my life," said Seto pulling away.

"Seto..." Joey whispered eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Shh..." said Seto placing a finger on Joey's lips, "Let's just sleep."

"You want more though," said Joey quietly.

"We can't and how would you know?" asked Seto.

"Like I said that night in my room, I can read people through their eyes, and we can. Who cares if Majeh hears us, you didn't a few minutes ago," said Joey.

"Not now, we don't have the necessary... items," said Seto.

"When this thing with my father is over then?" asked Joey.

"Sure," said Seto kissing Joey, before pulling the blond close to him and falling asleep.


	8. Breaking Trust & Traitorous Acts

"Hey boss," said Mitch, "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Hello?" said Joey Sr. grabbing the phone away from Mitch, "Really? At least they're trusting you, next time don't disobey my orders. Where are you going to take them? We'll meet you there tomorrow, in the old abandoned lake cabin."

Joey Sr. hung up the phone and turned to face his men, a big evil grin spread across his face.

"Well boss?" asked Rayel.

"It would seem we'll be getting Kaiba and Joey back sooner than we thought," said Joey Sr.

"Hey you two get up," said Majeh, "I've fixed you breakfast and we need to leave in about an hour."

Joey and Seto both moaned and got out of the bed, quickly putting on the robes they had thrown on the floor last night.

"After you eat, I'll give you your clothes, they're still in the dryer," said Majeh leaving the room.

"Joey," yawned Seto, "Does something seem off to you?"

"Meaning?"

"Majeh seems to be in too big of a hurry to leave," said Seto.

"And?"

"Are you going to keep answering me with one worded questions, because it's annoying," said Seto.

"So?"

"Joey!" said Seto as grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him close, "You cannot be that tired!"

"Huh?"

"Joey I swear – " started Seto until he realized Joey was trying not to laugh.

Joey's body trembled with laughter, he couldn't believe Seto had fallen for the old still asleep trick.

"I can't believe you just pulled that on me," said Seto starting to laugh, "Actually I can't believe I fell for it."

"You...you should've...you should've seen the look on your face," laughed Joey, tears ran down his face.

"Joey I don't think you should be laughing," Seto laughed his lungs beginning to hurt.

"My lungs hurt," rasped Joey after him and Seto had finally calmed down.

"Mine too," said Seto, sitting down at the kitchen table to eat the breakfast Majeh had made them.

"Let's see, Majeh made us scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a lot of other things. Wow he can really cook," said Joey sitting down with Seto and digging in.

Seto rolled his eyes at Joey playfully before digging in as well.

Within an hour, Joey and Seto had finished breakfast, showered, and gotten dressed into their clean clothes and were now in Majeh's car driving down the freeway.

"So where is headquarters?" asked Joey.

"A few hours away, that's why I wanted to get an early start,"said Majeh, "You guys can sleep if you want to, it's a really long drive."

"I prefer not to sleep in cars," said Seto narrowing his eyes at Majeh, he still didn't trust the man.

"Suit yourself," said Majeh, looking at the two boys through the rearview mirror.

It didn't take long for Joey and Seto to fall asleep in the back seat of Majeh's car. He had put a good dosage of sleeping powder in their breakfast. He figured they'd be out for a few hours and wouldn't wake up until after they had reached their destination.

"Good work Majeh. I'm surprised they believed you," said Joey Sr. patting Majeh on the shoulder as he looked at the two sleeping boys on the couch.

"How did you get them to believe you?" asked Mitch.

"That's a stupid question Mitch and unless you want a nice mind screw I suggest you keep your mouth shut," snarled Majeh.

Mitch shut up, he'd been through the whole Majeh treatment thing and it was not pleasant.

"When will they wake up, cuz I want a picture of the look on their faces when they see me," said Joey Sr.

"They shouldn't sleep for more than another hour, well at least not Kaiba, but your son ate a crap load so he might sleep for longer," said Majeh as he leaned against the far wall.

"Well then we should make sure the camera's ready," said Joey Sr., evil grin spreading across his face.

Seto moaned as he tried to sit up and clear his vision. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up. Only to see Joey Sr. standing in front of him. He whipped his head to the side though when he heard a camera go off.

"You sick son of a bitch!" growled Seto.

Joey Sr. just laughed, before grabbing Kaiba around the throat and tightening his grip so the brunette couldn't breathe.

Seto lashed out at the older man, he was not going to let so idiot kill him. Unfortunately with the positioning of him on the couch and Joey's father over him, he couldn't do much to fight back. Seto quickly inhaled though when Joey Sr. let him go and back away in pain.

Joey had woken up as his father had closed his hand around Seto's throat. He tried to hit his father instantly but his body hadn't fully waken up. He shot his heel out and hit his father in the side.

Joey Sr. jumped back and snarled. Well he'd almost taken care of one of them. But it wouldn't be hard to do it now. They were in the middle of nowhere and no one would find the boys' bodies for a few years. By then he'd be out of town and living elsewhere. That was if he decided to kill the boys, but he wasn't about to yet.

"Jarick."

"Yeah boss."

"Take the Kaiba kid to the basement."

"And do what with him?"

"Whatever, just don't kill him."

Seto snarled, before grabbing Joey and heading for the nearest escape he could find. Both boys came to a halt as Majeh blocked their way.

"You," growled Seto, "You fucking traitor!"

"That may be, but I'm a smart traitor at that," said Majeh shoving the boys back.

Joey found himself pulled away from Seto and pinned to the wall by his father. Seto on the other hand was in Jarick and Varek's grasp now, heading elsewhere.

"Father leave him alone," growled Joey as Seto disappeared.

"Majeh go help Jarick and Varek," said Joey Sr.

Majeh left the room. He knew by the time Jarick, Varek and him were done with Kaiba there would be nothing left of the boy.

"I said leave Kaiba alone," snarled Joey.

"And I say you're going to be in a lot of pain when I'm done with you," said his father.

Seto was stripped of his shirt, with his hands chained together above him in the middle of the room. He stumbled backwards as Jarick's fist hit his face again and again. Kaiba gritted his teeth against the pain, he could take a lot more than what this big guy was dealing him. Majeh came down the stairs and stood in one of the shadowy corners of the room.

Jarick hauled back his fist, ready to hit Seto again, when Majeh stopped him. Jarick glared at Majeh, he didn't like being interrupted.

"I don't believe we've informed Kaiba of the accident that occurred today," said Majeh.

"Ah yes the accident," said Varek, seeing what Majeh was getting at.

"What accident?" asked Seto becoming curious against his better judgement.

"Oh just the airplane that crashed early this morning on its way to Rome," said Majeh casually.

"You're lying," said Seto slightly afraid. He'd sent his brother to Rome and he had made sure they were safe. If Mokuba's plane had crashed...then...Seto didn't even want to think about it.

"No actually I'm not, and I'll prove it to you," said Majeh walking to the other side of the room and turning on a spare tv to the news channel. A dark haired lady was talking about the plane crash as pictures of the wreck flashed on the screen.

THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS OF THIS PLANE CRASH AND IT HAS YET TO BE DETERMINED WHY THE PLANE WENT DOWN.

These were the words that flew across the screen over and over. Seto's eyes widened in shock. _Mokuba...no...I... brother..._

Seto felt a hot wetness trail down his face, he was crying, for the first time in quite a while. He wouldn't let these bastards get away with this.

"It seems we've actually struck a nerve," said Jarick, snickering, "Sorry about your brother, but that's what you get when you take something that doesn't belong to you."

"He was my brother," Seto whispered, his head hanging, "HE WAS MY BROTHER! HE WAS ONLY A KID! HOW COULD YOU!"

"It's not hard," said Varek as he knocked Kaiba's feet out from under him.

Seto yelped as his arms jerked and held him up as he tried to regain his footing. He found himself being lifted up, via chain. His feet now dangled above the ground and he was at eye level with Jarick.

Jarick smirked before slamming his fist into Kaiba's jaw. Seto's body swung back slightly before Jarick hit him again in his chest. Another hit came, before Kaiba could even get over the pain of the hits before. Another hit and another. He didn't even have time to counterattack with his feet and kick Jarick, the man was faster than he should be for his size.

_Just let it end, please..._ he thought.

_I wish he'd just kill me. _Joey couldn't handle any more abuse. His body was giving out. His father was really going to kill him this time. He cried out as his side collided with the sharp edge of an old wooden coffee table. He felt the blood run down his side and soak into his pants as he pulled away. Before Joey could even register what was going on, he found himself on the floor and a steel toed boot headed for his chest.

Joey Sr. stepped down on his son's chest, laughing as his son cried out. He stepped down harder, listening to the broken bones crack and snap into more pieces.

"Dad...please...stop..." Joey coughed out. He couldn't breathe, blood was filling his mouth. He looked up pleadingly at his father.

"Here's the funny thing about this whole situation," said Joey Sr., "I'm not your father."

Joey looked confused and horrified at the same time.

"Some years ago, your father raped you, correct?"

Joey nodded weakly.

"I believe afterwards you attacked him and killed him, did you not?"

"I never killed you. If I had I wouldn't be underneath your foot," growled Joey as he spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I'm not your father. I believe your uncle picked you up from the hospital after your father died."

"Yeah he picked me up, but why are you continuing to say you died?"

"I'm your uncle Joey, your father's twin brother."

Joey's eyes widened in horror. This man before him, his supposed father, wasn't lying to him. This man...was his uncle.

"But...but how? How can that be?" asked Joey horrified out of his mind.

"It's not hard to brainwash a shocked little kid," said Joey's uncle.

"Why? I thought you were different, I thought you were better than my father. I had always wished you or my mom would come and take me away from this. So...when were you planning on telling me this, instead of pretending to be my father?" snarled Joey.

"Now," said Joey's uncle, "I figured I'd tell you before I put you away forever."

"You're going to kill me! You're going to fucking kill me!" shouted Joey.

"Not yet, but soon. And now that you know who I truly am, you can call me Alcore," said Joey's uncle. (A.N. Hey Deity, does that name look familiar?)

"Well Al," snarled Joey, "you might as well kill me now, cuz if I manage to escape, I'll tell everyone I meet everything I know."

"I'm surprised you haven't yet," said Alcore as he moved his foot to Joey's throat and stepped down harshly.

Joey felt the blood fill his mouth and start to flow down the sides of his face. He tried to push his uncle's foot off of him, but he couldn't, he didn't have the strength.

_After all these years. After wanting to die forever. I'm fighting to live. To bet this. To win. But I'm losing. My body doesn't have any strength left. And there's no one here to help me now. And I've brought Seto into this whole situation. Mokuba will never forgive me if Seto gets killed. I need to win this. I need to end this. I need to get Seto and myself out of this situation. If there is any god out there or some miracle that could happen, I could really use it right now._


	9. Safe, Once & for All

Seto was lying on the cold cement ground, blood soaking his clothing. A kick to his head sent flames of pain into his body. He could barely move, it felt as if every bone in his body was broken, even though they weren't. (A.N. I had a feeling that if I hurt Seto too bad, all the Seto lovers out there would hurt me...so I didn't.)

"J...V...I think you need to stop, I don't think he'll be moving any time soon," said Majeh calling the two men by their initials.

"If he ever moves again I'll be surprised," said Varek, "I doubt he's ever been in that much pain before."

Jarick chuckled and head back upstairs. He wanted to see what kind of damage the boss had dealt the little blond. Varek followed his brother, he figured Majeh could watch Kaiba.

Majeh waited for the two men to leave before walking over and kneeling down next to Kaiba's abused body.

"Kaiba, I want you to listen to me and listen closely. Your brother is in the custody of witness protection. The government police are on their way here and these men and any other threat that could occur will be taken care off. But right now you need to keep up the act, our plan is working and soon Joey will be safe," he whispered as he brushed the brown bangs out of Seto's dark cold eyes.

"How much longer?" Kaiba coughed out, his lungs were killing him.

"I don't know, but just hang in there and hope your friend upstairs can hold on as well," said Majeh as he stood up and headed upstairs locking the basement door behind him.

Kaiba sat up as Majeh left. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. He just sat there concentrating on breathing and staying alive. He could feel every individual cut and bruise on his body. He could feel the blood seeping from his body, soaking his clothes and pooling on the floor. _Joey, hold on, if only for a little while._

Yami and Yugi entertained Mokuba and his friends. They had arrived the other day with a bunch of secret service men. Supposedly Yami and Yugi were to keep them out of sight and inside. But keeping them entertained was proving harder than it should be.

_I don't know if I can handle them much longer._

_You? I've been watching them for the past three hours. Playing some of the stupidest games and who knows what else._

_Well that's what happens when you're cousins with Kaiba, Yami._

_Why don't you take a turn with them, Yugi._

_Cuz I'm having fun watching you try to entertain them._

_Funny...I just hope whatever Kaiba's gotten himself into he gets out of soon. These kids need to go home._

Yugi just laughed before heading to the kitchen to make lunch.

Joey's arms were tied behind him and he was sitting in one of the corners of the room. He couldn't even open his eyes, but he could definantly hear the conversation that was going on. The men all thought he had blacked out, how wrong they were.

"When are we going to kill them boss?" asked Varek.

"Soon...soon," said Alcore.

"Did you tell the kid?" asked Jarick.

"Yeah, he about crapped his pants too," said Alcore.

"Why do you torment them, why not just end it?" asked Majeh.

"What's it matter to you?" asked Alcore.

"Just a question," said Majeh.

"Ya know, you've been acting strange lately, anything you want to tell us?" asked Alcore."No," said Majeh, glaring at Alcore.

"J...V..." said Alcore.

Majeh found himself in the hands of the two men and pinned to the floor. Alcore stood before him.

"Now why don't you tell me the truth Agent Raven," said Alcore.

"Fuck you," growled Majeh.

"It seems my informant gave me some useful info on you after all," said Alcore.

"It's too late. No matter what you do, it's over for you," snarled Majeh.

"Yes, but it's also too late for you, boys have at him," said Alcore as he left the room.

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Majeh really hadn't betrayed them...but something was missing. Majeh had only joined the gang a few months ago, so how did he find out about Alcore and what he was doing? Did Seto have something to do with it? Joey opened his eyes, everyone had left the room. He was alone. He had to get out of this bindings and get to Seto.

Seto tried to stand, but ended up back on the floor. _I have to get up. I have to help Joey. I ... I ..._

Seto forced himself to his feet and over to the nearest wall. He leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths of air. He tried to focus on something, but everything around him wanted to spin. _Okay Kaiba get a hold of reality. Majeh didn't kill your brother. Thank god or I would have killed him whether he's helping or not. Joey's upstairs, hopefully not dead. And you...you're stuck in a basement, because you can't get over your pain to help anyone. _

Seto took a step forward, gritting his teeth against the pain. He made his way to the stairs. He took them slowly, hands against the walls for balance. He made it to the door, pausing to listen to what was on the other side, before turning the handle and walking through straight into someone.

Joey struggled out of his bindings and got to his feet. Everything hurt but he ignored it. He walked to the door that lead to the basement and went to open it. The door opened itself and Kaiba walked through running into Joey.

"Seto!" hissed Joey holding the brunette steady.

Seto was unbalanced slightly when he ran into the blond, but was happy to see him. He collapsed into Joey's body, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

"We need to leave," he said hoarsely.

"I know," said Joey, supporting Seto.

"We need to leave now," said Seto as he tried to support his own weight and head for the door that lead out of this place.

"And where would you two be headed?" asked Alcore as he approached the two boys.

Joey froze and Seto glared.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape would you?" said Varek moving from the shadows.

Neither boy answered.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," said Jarick coming out of another room.

"Just let us go," said Joey finally speaking up.

"I can't do that Joey," said Alcore, "You know too much and Kaiba here knows more than he needs too. Since he was the one who hired Agent Raven, correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" growled Kaiba.

"Really, so Majeh just happened to find out about me with no one telling him?" asked Alcore, evil smirk across his face.

Seto didn't have an answer. He had hired Majeh, but not to help Joey. He hadn't known Joey was involved until later. The only reason he had hired Majeh was to get back at whoever was trying to destroy his company. And that someone was connected to Joey's father.

"Where is Majeh? What did you do to him?" asked Joey. He shouldn't be concerned for the agent but he was.

"Yeah Jarick where did you put him?" asked Varek looking at his brother, wicked grin plastered on his face.

"I don't remember, last time I saw him he was about to freeze to death in the middle of the lake," said Jarick, "He was trying to swim to shore, but with cuffs on that's kind of hard."

"Bastards," hissed Kaiba.

Before anyone could say anything there was the sound of a door being broken down and the police swarming into the abandoned cabin.

"Everyone on the floor, hands on your heads," yelled one of the officers.

Alcore snarled but complied, as did Jarick and Varek. Seto stood there, holding Joey. He sure as hell wasn't getting on the floor, if he did he wasn't likely to get up again.

The officers recognized Kaiba and figured him and the blond should be left alone.

After the three men were cuffed and being hauled out of the cabin, Alcore turned around and yelled at Joey.

"You better watch your back boy," was all Alcore said before he was shoved into the back of a police car.

Joey shivered. He wasn't going to take that threat lightly. He knew that now that his uncle was out of the way, the people above him, who knew Joey and knew that the blond was a liability would be seeking him out for themselves.

"Don't worry," said Kaiba, "No one will hurt you."

"Kaiba you can't protect me from everyone," said Joey.

"I can and I will," said Seto as one of the police medics walked up to check his injuries.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but you and Mr. Wheeler need to have any injuries you have examined," said the medic seeing the condition that the two boys were in.

"Later," said Kaiba waving the man off, he turned back to Joey, "Let's go home."

"How about we take a visit to the hospital first," said Joey. As much as he didn't want to go, he knew that he and Kaiba needed to.

ONE WEEK LATER...

"SETO!" yelled Mokuba as he tackled his older brother.

"Hey kiddo," said Seto as he hugged his brother.

"The agent guys said that you were in trouble, when they dropped me and my friends off at Yugi's," said Mokuba, "I was really worried about you bro."

"Everything's okay now," said Seto, "Now...how about you go set up a room for Joey, unless of course you want to stay in my room?"

"I don't want to intrude on you Kaiba, so a room to myself would be nice," said Joey as he leaned against the wall after he had closed the door to the mansion.

"Okay then, off you go Mokuba," said Seto smirking as he ruffled up his brother's hair.

Mokuba laughed and ran off to prepare a room for Joey. Seto watched as his brother ran off before turning his attention to Joey.

"You're still worried about his threat aren't you?" said Seto.

"Well I have a right to be," said Joey.

"True, but no one is going to hurt you, at least as long as you don't do anything stupid as going off somewhere by yourself like last time," said Seto.

"Seto...how about we not talk about it," said Joey.

"Fine...but I do believe I owe you something," said Seto as he grabbed Joey's hand and ran up the stairs to his room.

"SETO!" yelped Joey as he soon found himself on Seto's bed, "What the frick!"

"I believe you and I both wanted something the other day that we couldn't have. And you said after we got rid of your dad we could have it,"said Seto straddling Joey.

"Umm Seto...that man...he wasn't my father," said Joey eyes downcast.

"Then who was he?" asked Seto narrowing his eyes.

"I thought he was my father...he looks just like my father...but..."

"But what?"

"He's my uncle..."

"Then where the fuck is your father!"

"I killed my father...years ago...but I didn't know it."

"How could you not?"

"Because I was brainwashed," growled Joey, "This abuse stuff has been going on since I was seven. I had no idea I had killed my father. I just knew he had been put in the hospital, my uncle brainwashed my into thinking he was my father. Trust me, it was a shock when I found out the truth Seto. I was not expecting to be told that."

"I...I didn't mean to upset you. It's just...that the whole thing seems odd to me. I don't think this fits together," said Seto.

"Then research it, like you do with everything else Seto. Find out everything about me and my life," said Joey as he glared at Seto.

"What's with the attitude Wheeler? You weren't acting like this earlier," snarled Seto.

"Seto I don't think you know how worried I am. If you think you can keep me safe you're wrong. The men who'll come after me now that my uncle has been arrested, they're a lot sneakier than him. For all I know I could get called to the principle's office at school and it could be one of them. You don't know these people. You cannot protect me from them," said Joey anger and pain in his voice.

"And I'll tell you again that I can protect you Joey," said Seto, "Why do you refuse to trust me?"

"I do trust you it's just that I don't want you to go through that again if something happens to me," said Joey, "I care about you and Mokuba... I care about you two a lot. And if you get between me and these men, you will get hurt and I don't want that. I'd rather be dead than have either of you get hurt."

"I give up. Obviously I'm never going to get it into your head that I can protect you and that no one will ever hurt you again," said Seto.

"I'm sorry," said Joey, rolling out from under Seto and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Seto crawled over to Joey and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and rested his chin on Joey's head.

"Joey, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I love you too much. If something happens to you...I ...I don't know what I'd do," said Seto.

Joey leaned back into Seto. He closed his eyes. _What am I gonna do? I know those men will come after me. I know they'll try and hurt those close to me so that they can get to me. And I don't want any of that to happen. I'd never forgive myself. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Can Seto really protect me? I wish I knew what to do..._

Joey's mind wandered, but he jumped about five feet into the air when the phone rang, scaring him. Seto pulled away from Joey grumbling as he got off the bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"So he's okay?"

"When will I be able to talk to him?"

"Next Tuesday?"

"That's fine."

"Bye."

Seto hung up the phone and turned to face a stunned Joey.

"Who was that?"

"One of the agents who works for me."

"And?" asked Joey.

"And they were confirming that they found Majeh and that he's okay and not dead in the middle of the lake," said Seto walking back over to Joey.

Joey walked back into school Monday morning, Kaiba by his side. He was instantly tackled by his friends.

"Joey where've you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Why haven't we seen you?"

"Guys! Guys!" said Joey pulling away from his friends. He didn't need any more bruises along with the ones he already had.

"I suggest you not talk about that subject," said Seto before walking off, leaving Joey with his friends.

"I guess Kaiba's right," said Yugi, "But you are okay aren't you Joey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You guys, class is about to start. I think we should get to first period," said Te'a.

Everyone agreed and headed off to first period.

Joey felt for once, that he was safe. And happy and among people who did truly care about him.

* * *

To all my faithful reviewers thank you! I have a feeling though that you all are worried that this is the end...well it is to this story...there's another part to the story and i've already started on it! I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this story and if anyone has a suggestion for what should happen in the next part you are more than welcome to tell me or request that i use your idea...

so long

Sishyu


	10. The End Leads to a New Beginning

Thank you... that's about all I can say at the moment. I had lots of fun writing this story and will have lots of fun writing the second and third parts to it, maybe even a fourth. Anyways I wanted to thank the following people for reviewing my story.

gothangel123

marikslildevil

kaibasbabe

Deity

Nachzes Black Rider

subaruxkamui4ever

Punker Princess

Luna Princess of the Shadows

Demented Wolf

otaku22

bakuraxryou

Dreamer of Riddles

PEGASUS052087

I am Millie Ishtar Motou

Hikari's-dark-side-08

hannah-901

WheelerWolf

Saiya-jin Queen

Seto Kaiba Wheeler

FireieGurl

Ryoko6777

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami

markyc58

Flame Swordswoman

Sad Statue of Liberty

pell-mell

anaraz

aiyai

Azarth, Raven of

Youko

toboewolf7

Ritsu's Girl

Again I thank all my reviewers and please continue on to read Life is Worth Something.


End file.
